To Love A Soldier
by melodyR5
Summary: Austin is coming how from war. In Austin's POV One-Shot Rate and Review! Xxx


To Love A Soldier.

_We're studying war at school and it gave me this one shot idea. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own A&A just the plot. _

Austin's POV

The ear shattering sound of a million riffles went off over and over again. Bodies flew up in the air as a bomb went off to the right of me. My body covered in blood and dirt and my blonde hair looked brown.

"Moon! Moon! Private Moon!" I heard my last name being shouted over the explosions and guns. I lifted my head and searched the trenches looking for where my name was coming from. My hazel eyes spotted my major who was waving his hands like a mad man.

"What is it?!" I shouted back at him.

The words he shouted made my heart stop and all the thoughts of my family and friends and girlfriend came flooding back to me. "You've been let off!"

My mind was going crazy. _'I'm going home! I'm really going home!' _I thought. The faces of my mother Mimi and my father Mike came to my mind first. Their smiling faces and looks of thankfulness written all over it. Next to show up was my younger brother and sister Anthony and Alice. Running around the backyard, high pitched laughter rang in the air, singing of joyful times. Next to show up was my friends Trish and Dez. They were clapping and cheering me on. Last to show was my girlfriend and bestfriend Ally. She had her head down at first but as she looked up a warm smile lit up the room. I saw her mouth 'I Love You.' Like she had the day I left.

A blast of another explosion brought me back to Earth and my legs started running through the trenches to meet my Major at the opening. He pat me on the back as I walked past him and gave me a safe smile. "You're free to go now. Go quickly to your hut grab your things and get out of here sport, there's a helicopter waiting back at base that'll take you home. Thank you for your service." He explained.

I ran past all the soldiers who were still busy fighting. I got to my hut, grasped my bag that was under my bed and started collecting the two picture frames that were on my stand of my family and my first date with Ally. Grabbing the hand knitted blanket that my mum had made for me I took one last look to see if I had left anything, grabbing the letters I had been sent before rushing to base.

To the sides of me bombs went off and the shrill ringing of guns still fresh in the air. I saw the base up ahead and the helicopter that was ready for me. I sped up, the thought of Ally kept me going. I reached the helicopter, the propeller making the hot air push against my face as I boarded the back of it, finding a seat and sitting down, buckling myself in. I felt the chopper lift of the ground and fly off into the air. I glanced out the window and saw the battlefield I was just apart of. The flashes of guns going made it look traumatically beautiful.

To think about the possibilities ran shivers down my back. I had survived the shrapnel attack, the bombs, the shootings. Everything. I was alive and going back to meet my family and friends once again. I rested my head against the glass as we started flying over the ocean. I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of what awaited for when I got home.

**The Next Day at 6:35pm…**

After the helicopter ride I boarded a plane which would take me home.

As I walked down the tarmac I saw seven figures waiting in the distance, their arms waving around the place capturing my attention. I saw the tall figure of my dad who had his arm around my mum holding her back from sprinting towards me, the short, stubby figures of Anthony and Alice who were jumping up and down excitedly, the tall figure of Dez and his girlfriend Trish and finally my eyes rested on her petit form.

As I got closer I grew more and more excited to see my family and as if I couldn't resist another minute my legs broke out into a sprint and I dropped my bags, my eyes resting on Ally immediately.

She held her arms out as I neared and I lifted her off the ground spinning her around before placing her on the ground and catching her lips with mine. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me as hers wrapped around my neck playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck. Our lips moved in perfect sync until the sound of a throat clearing caused us to pull away timidly.

I leant in and whispered, "Later." Pulling away with a smirk and a playful eyebrow wiggle as she blushed, chuckling and pushed me lightly. I turned around and almost got mauled to death by my mother and my siblings and best friend as they gave me a group hug. I pulled away to see my mum in tears and my little brother and sister with huge smiles written across their faces. Dez was boiling his eyes out while he and mum clung to each other. My father just pulled me in for a manly hug before pulling away putting me on the back letting a tear or two roll down his cheek.

"Oh Austin, never do that to me again!" My mother cried. I laughed a little before pulling her into another hug. "I won't mum I promise." I replied, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Let's go home? Please? I'm tired and I just wanna crash with my girl in my arms and hope I don't wake up in the trenches again and this was all a dream." I said. They all nodded with understanding and we walked to the car park when Ally's, Mum's and Dez's cars were parked. The kids piled into the back of mum and dad's car as Trish and Dez went to their car leaving me and Ally. The drive home was spent in a comfortable silence as we held hands.

When we got home I went and had a warm shower and went back down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Man it feels good to be home." I said as I leant against the wall pulling Ally in between my legs. "But," I continued, "I really just want to sleep so I'll bid you all goodnight and Ally you're coming with me." I said as I kissed my mother, little sister and Trish on the cheek before hugging the boys and pulling Ally up the stairs to my room.

She quickly stripped into one of my t-shirts and a pair of boxers as I feel onto the bed diving under the covers and resting my head on the soft goose feather pillow, closing my eyes feeling grateful for everything in my life. I felt her crawl across the bed before settling down next to me with her head on top of my chest. "Austin?" She murmured into the darkness. I hummed in response, finding myself getting lost in the feeling of her being back in my arms.

"I was so scared you weren't going to come back. Every day I waited for a letter saying that you died and I nearly went insane." She confessed.

"Well guess what princess… I'm never leaving again." I told her. She lifted her head off my chest, "Promise?"

"Promise." I said

She kissed my lips bringing the warmth from before back at the airport before pulling away and smiling, "I love you so much Private Austin Monica Moon." She said teasingly.

"I love you too Soldier Allison Marie Dawson." I said back before capturing her lips with mine once again before completely losing ourselves in each other.

_There you have it. Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review! Xxxx_


End file.
